List of Pokémon Diamond
Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Tom Wayland |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2008 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2007 }} Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (ディアルガVSパルキアVSダークライ Diaruga Tai Parukia Tai Dākurai) is the tenth theatrical Pokémon film, and the first in the Diamond & Pearl series. It first premiered in Japanese theaters on July 14, 2007, and it later premiered on Cartoon Network in United States on February 24, 2008. As indicated by the film title, Darkrai, as well as Dialga and Palkia, are the featured Pokémon. Cast Additional Voices *Emily Bauer *James Carter Cathcart *Michele Knotz *Sarah Natochenny *Bill Rogers Notes *This is the first Pokémon dub handled by DuArt Film & Video. Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Tom Wayland |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2009 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2008 }} Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior (ラティナと氷空の花束 シェイミ Giratina to Sora no Hanataba: Shaymin) is the eleventh theatrical Pokémon film, and the second in the Diamond & Pearl series. It is a direct sequel to The Rise of Darkrai. It first premiered in Japanese theaters on July 19, 2008, and later premiered theatrically in the United States on February 13, 2009. It was distributed in the United States by Universal Studios. Cast Additional Voices *Emily Bauer *James Carter Cathcart *Michele Knotz *Sarah Natochenny *Bill Rogers *Kayzie Rogers *Marc Thompson Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Tom Wayland |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2009 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2009 }} Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life (アルセウス超克の時空へ Aruseusu Chōkoku no Jikū e) is the twelfth theatrical Pokémon film, and the third in the Diamond & Pearl series. It is a direct sequel to Giratina & the Sky Warrior. It first premiered in Japanese theaters on July 18, 2009, and later premiered theatrically in the United States on November 20, 2009. It was distributed theatrically in the United States by Universal Studios. Cast Additional Voices *Emily Bauer *James Carter Cathcart *Michele Knotz *Sarah Natochenny *Bill Rogers *Marc Thompson Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Tom Wayland |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2011 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2010 }} Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (幻影の覇者 ゾロアーク Gen'ei no Hasha: Zoroark) is the thirteenth theatrical Pokémon film, and the fourth and final in the Diamond & Pearl series. It originally premiered in Japanese theaters on July 10, 2010, and premiered theatrically in the United States on February 5, 2011. It was distributed theatrically in the United States by Universal Studios. The movie's fictitious setting is based on various locations in the Netherlands, and Belgium. The Pokémon protagonists of this film are Zoroark, Zorua and Celebi; and features the special appearance of the three legendary Pokémon Entei, Suicune and Raikou in their variocolor form. Cast Additional Voices *John Hershberger *Bill Rogers *Kayzie Rogers *Marc Thompson *Tom Wayland Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:Pokémon Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Series and Movies based on Nintendo Category:Anime Films from the 2000's Category:Anime Films from the 2010's Category:Universal Studios